


Story Time: The Bullet Riddled Laptop

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Felicity tells William a story





	Story Time: The Bullet Riddled Laptop

 

"Remember when a crazy Thursday night was potluck at the gym?"   
Felicity fell back onto the couch, Oliver right beside her.

"Those were the days."

 

They had just got home from a long night of vigilante-ing and surprisingly enough  
neither of them were actually ready for bed yet.

William came into the living room to greet them and sat on the chair across from the couch.  
"Home already?"

Oliver looked at his watch then back at William.  
"It's 3:45."

"Yeah?"

"It's Thursday."

"Yeah, I know."

Oliver looked at Felicity for help.

"School night, Bud. What are you doing up?"    
Felicity held onto Oliver's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep."

The two exchanged a look.

 

"Alright." Oliver stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Chocolate or normal?"

"Normal. Chocolate will hype him up."  
Felicity sat up.

"What is he doing?"

"Making warm milk."

"I'm not 2." Will leaned back into the chair.

"No, but it helps. Trust me."

 

The room was quiet for a minute.  
Felicity looked back at Oliver then at Will.

"Wanna hear that story about when I first met your dad?"

"Why not." Will sat up, tired but curious.

 

Felicity smiled, leaning closer to William so Oliver couldn't hear.  
"Okay, so I was minding my own business, working, organizing things since no one was supposed to be bothering me that day."

She glared in Oliver's direction then continued.

 

"Next thing I know, my boss is standing above me. Not like the boss that tells me what to do, my _actual_ boss."  
Felicity leaned back.

"I'm chewing on a pen, my corner is a wreck, and he's just standing there holding a laptop."

"Filled with the bullet holes?" Will jumped in, remembering this detail from when she told him a few weeks ago.

"Yes! And you know what he tells me?"

Will shook his head.

"I spilt a latte on it."  
She said with her Oliver impression.

"But...If it had bullet holes-"

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." She continued.

William looked past Felicity and at Oliver who was coming into the room with a tray holding 3 cups of milk.

"Dude."

"What?" Oliver handed Will a glass.

"How did you ever manage to keep anything a secret?"

"Lie." He sat down the tray, picking up the last 2 glasses and handing one to Felicity.

 

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood? That's the best you could do?" Will leaned back into the chair again.

Oliver looked at Felicity who was pretending not to see him and drank her milk, silently.  
"I was gone for 5 minutes, Felicity."

"He wanted to know how we met!" Felicity defended herself. "Besides, you're the one who had lame excuses."

 

"It was one time!"

"I ran out of sports bottles!"

"That was..." Oliver paused. "...Yeah okay."

Felicity sat down both of their cups, "Okay, that's actually unfair. You had drugs in your system."

"What!?" William looked at Oliver, He just shrugged it off.

"You have a lot more stories to tell me." Will said, looking at Felicity.  
"Yes, I do." She nodded slowly, standing up and holding a hand out of Will."But, right now..."

"Bed." Oliver finished for her.

William sighed, taking Felicity's hand and standing up.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to be like your dad?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry..."

"No, she's right. Go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Saturday. But I did it. Week 4 is up. Pretty good considering I've been playing sims all week. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
